A Feeling Huh?
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: "Love is a feeling, you can't explain it! It has no words!" Seiji may have just hit a nerve - poor Shizuo. Shizaya sort of.


**A Feeling Huh?**

**Idea came from watching episode 9.**

That guy, really pissed Shizuo off. He claimed he loved that girl Celty was chasing but didn't know her, just kept saying that he cared about her over and over. One thing he said struck a chord though, _"Love is a feeling, you can't explain it! It has no words!"_ That flea's face came to mind and he shook his head before wondering why he had thought about that stupid informant. He guessed that because love and hate were two sides of the same coin and while that guy was prattling on about love he went with the counterpart feeling. But even when the brat had stabbed him, the thing he said next referred back to Izaya, but that _had_ to have beenbecause they hated each other. Shizuo had implied that he didn't like Izaya one bit. There was no way _Izaya _would be linked to _love_.

He met up with Celty who had chased that girl and she told him about the other guy that had started running with her. Some kid had dragged the boy's girlfriend along running away from the infamous headless rider. Shizuo wanted to go back and find the two ugly girls she said had blocked her way of chasing those two further and punch them. His friend had seemed to finally catch a break and then a golden opportunity had been snatched away from her by two… well Celty kind of explained them as fangirls or admirers. At least he could chuckle a little at that part but he felt bad afterwards because they'd got in the Irish fairy's way.

She finished up typing her messages and got on her bike, waving goodbye he cursed himself that he hadn't been able to ask her opinion on why Izaya came to mind when the lovesick fool was spouting his nonsense. She probably would've come to the same conclusion he did though, the flea and he did not get along.

*/*\*

Later that day, Shizuo was unfortunate enough to run into the flea. He had his usual smirk on with messy black hair and the pair of red eyes followed his movements gleefully, like he was playing straight into Izaya's hands. He probably did think that knowing him, unfortunately, but Shizuo was not going to let this bastard get the best of him. Izaya started to say something but Shizuo really wasn't in the mood, he picked up a street sign and threw it at him but the bastard was light enough on his feet to avoid the speeding stop sign. The metal pole embedded itself in the wall of a building and Shizuo glanced around for another weapon to use as a javelin. He gave up when he heard that annoying nickname. When the words 'Shizu-chan' slipped out he lunged towards the arrogant flea and swung his fist, which was dodged before Izaya ran away down an alleyway. Shizuo would've given chase but he was tired and was gonna head home for an early night.

In bed, Izaya's face came to mind again. He had on his usual face, smirking playfully and his eyes were shining, enjoying playing his twisted game with people's lives. Shizuo had always been enraged by that face before, so why was it now he just felt calm? Did he feel too tired to be angry right now? Ugh, he was going to Shinra's tomorrow to get a second opinion.

*/*\*

"Honestly Shizuo, I don't see what's wrong with you. Why did you come over here in the first place?" Shinra tilted his head to the side in confusion and Shizuo wanted to hit something. He couldn't see what was wrong? Then this was a whole waste of time! Storming out of the apartment, Shizuo pushed the door a little too hard and it came off of its hinges.

"Guess I have to fix the door again, huh Celty?" The dullahan had been watching Shinra try to talk to Shizuo about what was wrong but a confused thought sprang up. She whipped out her phone and started typing.

[You know something, why didn't you tell him?]

"Ah dear Celty, when it comes to Shizuo we really should let him figure things out in his own way. If we tried to tell him something that we know is true but he doesn't want to hear, we'd have to find another doctor than me to take care of our injuries if we lived at all and damage would be dealt to any property far worse than my damaged door."

[Well then what is it he doesn't want to hear?] Celty tilted her shoulders to give off a look of confusion and Shinra shook his head fondly.

"He said that he started thinking about Izaya when Seiji mentioned love right?" She nodded. "They're always quarrelling with each other and threatening to kill one another, a feat of which they are both perfectly capable." She was waiting for him to continue. "Look, Shizuo has never really been able to interact with people so he doesn't see now that he likes Izaya." She would have looked shocked but part of her had always suspected. They could never let Erika know, she'd shout it from the rooftops and all of Ikebukuro would become a warzone.

[So you're going to let him figure it out himself?] Shinra nodded and Celty would've sighed if she were able to.

*/*\*

Shizuo was marching angrily through the city, not paying any attention to his surroundings or the person following him from the shadows. Izaya would have been amused had he not just been eavesdropping on Shinra. He could be an idiot sometimes, saying things that people couldn't stand to hear and ending up with a slap on the face or a kick in the soft spot. _'He's bang on the dot though.'_ Izaya thought with a sad smile, _'a perfect bullseye.'_

**Please review?**


End file.
